1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates generally to lens or lenticular films and processes for making the same, and more specifically to films having lenticular properties on both sides of the film and having decorative optical patterns, and processes for making the same.
2. Background Information
Production of lenticular film is known. Some examples of lenticular film and processes for making the same include those disclosed in patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,781,022, U.S. Pat. No. 7,660,041, U.S. Pat. No. 6,995,914, U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,975, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,772.
While the foregoing products and methods are beneficial, there is always room for improvement.